1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture support structures, and more particularly, it relates to furniture support structures of the knockdown type which may be readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
In recent years, knockdown furniture has become increasingly popular with both consumers and manufacturers. Generally, knockdown furniture is shipped from a manufacturer in a disassembled state and is sold to retail customers while still disassembled. Preferably, the furniture is relatively simple and the retail customer can quickly assemble the furniture at home. If the customer wants to thereafter disassemble the furniture for transport or storage he can easily disassemble it. Most knockdown furniture structures are somewhat complex and require relatively expensive manufacturing techniques in order to produce parts which are interchangeable and which are consistent enough in quality so that each article of furniture need not be assembled before being shipped in order to determine if the pieces fit together properly. Therefore there is a need for knockdown furniture in which the various parts are simple to manufacture and in which the manufacturer can have confidence that the parts will always fit together properly. Furthermore, if the parts are easy to cut and are made from standard stock, the expense of the furniture can be kept to a minimum.